What Beats Rock, Paper, and Scissors?
by XxPoisonousHeartxX
Summary: Who knew one question could start a huge feud? One-shot collection.


**I haven't updated/written a story in a while 'cause I had a ridiculously writers block. Then all of a sudden all these story ideas popped upin my head, and I _had_ to write them~ Which is how this piece came about.**

**I intended this to be kind of like a one shot collection in a way, doesn't really seem like it right now, but may in the next few chapter? I really have no idea, I'm winging this, goin' with the flow~ Rating may or may not change to T later on.**

**And to those who have read JBF: Sorry for not updated for centuries D: I promise I will update, stick to it and finish it to the end! (Eventually)**

**Thanks To: Orangeer for beta-reading C: Otherwise this story would've been a grammatical mess.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

What Beats Rock Paper, _and_ Scissors?

Chapter 1 -This Is War

It was a boring, inactive day. Three Shions' and the two Kagamine twins were seated at random places in the living room at the Shion Manner. Kikaito, the younger Shion of the three, was sprawled across the multi-colored sofa (the many members of his family could not agree on just one color, so they decided upon one color that satisfied their color dilemma), he was currently snoozing away. Akaito's long body was spread out across the blonde's miniscule body. Kaito sat on the floor, eating a tub of his fourth ice cream on a hot summer day. He was without his scarf, a truly rare sight. Len and Rin were both on separate bean bag chairs, seated side by side. All, save for Kikaito, were watching television, blank expressions present on each of their faces. Kikaito was the only one actually smiling, probably because of a jubilant dream that involved not being there at the moment. Akaito occasionally stared at his dear brother's face, wishing that they could switch preservative for the day.

They would have gone outside to do something productive, but it was far too hot. The weather reports called for a maximum temperature of 101°F (38°C). Len suggested they go swimming, but after checking the backyard, underground swimming pool, Kaito said no. When Len asked why not, the blue haired male's startling answer was: "The water's evaporated, and when I tried to fill up the pool, it literally turned to steam before it hit the ground."

The air conditioner was on at full blast, but it seemed to do little to nothing to warm the air around them. But at least the air conditioner was working, unlike that of the Kagamine's house, which was shared by Miku and Meiko. It was because of the issue with the air conditioning system that Len and Rin were there. Miku and Meiko were back at the house, trying and most likely failed to fix the broken machinery.

Rin was the first to say something, breaking the hour long silence, aside from Kikaito's snoring, that is.

"Can we do something different?" She asked no one in particular.

"Like what?" Len responded, "there's nothing else to do."

"Sure there is," Akaito pied up. He had been particularly quiet since Rin and Len came over.

"Like?"

Akaito shrugged. One could only thin of so much in such sweltering weather.

Kaito groaned. He stared into the vast emptiness that was his once full tub of ice cream. "That was my last one."

"Don't you have more?" Akaito asked, though he could honestly careless.

Kaito shook his head. This made Akaito raise his eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

Before Akaito could supply another response, Len left out an exasperated sigh of agony.

"Can we _please_ do something else besides watch reruns of...what is this anyway?"

"Gintama." Akaito answered.

"Gin- _seriously_? This thing still goes on?"

"Never mind that!" Rin shouted none to quietly. Miraculously, Kikaito manage to still be caught up in dream land. "We'll find something to do!"

"What could we possibly do? It's freaking 100 degrees outside, and I''m sure no one can actually do much in this heat!" Len countered.

"We could play a game. Like hangman over some sort of board game or whatever."

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Kaito suggested.

All three stared at Kaito.

"Really? Rock, Paper, Scissors? That's the best you can come up with?" said Rin.

"Well why not? It's not like we can do much anyways."

"Eh, why not."

...

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Rin, you cheater!"

"What are you talking about, Len? I didn't cheat!"

"Yes you did."

"Na-uh"

"Rin, in case you didn't know, changing your hand from rock to paper _after_ we say shootis cheating."

"Yeah, Rin. You should listen to Akaito sometime."

"Oh, shut up."

"Let's go again~"

While initiating the twenty-seventh round in a row, the four teens noticed something off about the room. Something didn't seem right. It was quiet, too quiet. As if a switch was pull to immediately eliminate the little sounds of the room.

"Does something feel _odd _to you guys?" Len asked.

"I know. It's kind of weird..." Akaito answered.

Rin and Kaito nodded in reply.

Then-

"What are you guys doing?"

"Gah!" Rin yelled in complete shock, not expecting Kikaito to suddenly appear directly behind her. Her high screech caused the others, as well as the short blonde (not Len) to jump from there current positions.

Kikaito, with a guilty expressions plastered on his face, said, "I'm sorry! Did I scare you, Rin-Rin?"

"Yes! And I told you not to call me that," she replied, clearly annoyed. "Geez. You're voice is a contraction, you know that?"

"Why do you say?"

"It's ridiculously deep, yet so _loud_."

"Anyway~ what are you guys doing?"

"Playing rock, paper, scissors. His idea," Len said, pointing a Kaito at the last few words.

"Bor-ing."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You know," Kikaito mused, totally ignored Len, "I always wondered what beats beats rock, paper, and scissors all together."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Kaito remarked.

"Yeah, never thought of that," Rin concurred.

"But we all know what the answer is, right?" Len said.

"Totally." Akaito answered.

"Road roller/chainsaw/ice/Meiko!" all four, excluding Kikaito, who was still thinking about it, answered in unison, but, because it was blurted out at the same time, it sounded like a clash of different languages in one.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Who the hell said Meiko?"

"Ice doesn't do anything, Kaito!"

"Why must you always use road roller as the solution to everything?"

They argued childishly over the fact that each of their items are the only things that could possibly annihilate all three objects at any time. It went on for several minutes, until Akaito made the others cease.

"Guys, really, this is stupid. Who cares?"

"Yeah, everyone knows the road roller can crush just about anything." Rin said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"For the last time Rin, just because a road roller is _big_ doesn't make it can do _anything_." Len said, in an exasperated tone. "Besides, a chainsaw can cut through all three."

"Don't be so sure, Len, a chainsaw isn't all that enduring. I mean, a chainsaw cutting through rock? _Puh-lease._"

"Well we'll just see which is better than!" Kaito declared.

"Yeah! And you call can cry out in defeat once you realize that the all-mighty road roller can do anything!"

"Can it cook?"

"Shut up!"

"It. Is. _On._"

The two blondes walked off in the direction of the door, for no real reason, and the other two siblings dispersed from the living to their own separated rooms, leaving the long forgotten Kikaito alone.

Meanwhile, Kikaito, oblivious t the fact that a war has just basically started, was still standing in the middle in the living room, fingers drumming on his chin, still musing.

"Sandpaper? No...Water? Nah... Oxygen?"


End file.
